


Pureblood

by CantHelpTheUrgeToWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkwardness, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Eventual Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Book, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic, Magic-Users, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Very Very Slow Burn, Yes i'm going through every single book, You might get tired of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantHelpTheUrgeToWrite/pseuds/CantHelpTheUrgeToWrite
Summary: Victoria Langella comes from a long line of wizards. She has a huge problem in her family when it becomes time for her to continuing her family legacy and goes to Hogwarts. She meets the golden trio and can't get her mind off of off the problem at home.





	1. Langella Family Secret: Chapter 1

It was storming in London, my room dimly lit by my desk lamp. Hogwarts a History and other beginner magic text books littered my desk. I can't help my nervousness, my acceptance letter arrived yesterday and I furthered my study of magic. I'm a pure blood, my father was a great wizard until he graduated then, he settled down for a simple normal life. My mother was a genius but, didn't ever use it. She began to create clothes for the wizarding word. Diagon Alley has the best clothes in the world, well, I can be a little biased. But, both my parents are well known at hogwarts, I may be a pure blood but I'm going to study until I know my stuff. I heard some stirring from the bed next to mine.

"Victoria," the voice called. My back stiffened. My brothers light brown hair was tousled and messed up, rose from his pillow. His gray eyes searched my face, I tried to hide, but he's always been able to read my mind.

"Stop worrying, you're gonna do fine," he mumbled. "Lucas, go to bed, I need to study," I responded. Lucas walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You stress too much Doe, I'm a muggle born from a pure blood family," he joked. "How do you think I feel."

"I guess you're right," I admitted. Lucas smiled and ruffled my hair to match his.

"Lucas you need to stop being the older sibling, that's my job." Lucas burst out laughing, he and I giggled until we on the floor in need of air. We sat in silence until Lucas spoke up,

"You're only older by one minute," He spat. I smirked at him and said,

"It still counts." He snickered once again and began to move toward his bed. "Whatever werido," Lucas said. "I'm going back to sleep." He pulled the covers on top off him, I clicked off the light and decided it's that time for me too. I slowly made my way to my bed, not realizing how tired I really was until my head hit the pillow. My dreams were seemingly normal that night, Flying around the city of London and being with friends, until the dream cut off in the middle of the action. Darkness surrounded me, I looked around to try and see anything when suddenly a voice spoke in the black.

_**"THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE GIRL WHO KNEW, THE BOY THAT DOUBTED AND THE GIRL WHO CREATED,"**_ while it spoke and image of a lightning bolt was placed into my view.

The boy who lived.... Harry Potter. Every kid from a wizardry background knows his name but, what does that have to do with me?

_**"Victoria Langella, there will be great things from you,**_ " it spoke again.

_**"The Golden Foursome will be known to the entire wizarding world."**_ silhouette of a group of four people appeared, one with the scar on his forehead.

What was I meant to be?

The shadows moved quick and fast towards me and I shot out of my slumber.

Some light had creept in from the windows making it much easier to see the green and yellow painted room. I turned to see if Lucas was up, his blankets were pushed all the way to the side revealing no one there. I sighed and removed my blankets welcoming the cold air into my bed. I really wished I didn't have to leave my home for school but, my parents expect a lot from me. I trudged to closet and pulled out my neatly folded uniform. I stopped for a moment, this was my mother's old robe. It's been fixed up so well you can't even tell she ever wore it. I've waited and studied for this day for years. It's finally my turn to make my mother and father proud.

I carefully put on the uniform, the mirror in the closet reminded me that I look so much like my mother. Lucas and I had inherit our father’s freckles except Lucas has mother’s eyes. My light brown hair fell till the small of my back, my big brown eyes searched the world looking for adventure and wisdom. Lucas always called me doe because when I am thinking my eyes turn into doe eyes, full of wonder and knowledge.

Let's get this straight though, I'm not that smart. Thinking back on it Hermione was always smarter but I had one thing she didn't, Creativity. I loved to create things, art, songs, and love to write stories and to create worlds. I inherited that from my parents.

My mother calling me down to breakfast broke me out of my stupor. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and my owl and ran down stairs. The smell of waffles and eggs filled the air, I had to admit I'm going to miss cooking, even if it wasn't the best. My mother sat me down at the table and brought over food, That's when she finally got a good look at me. She smiled sweetly and couldn't believe her eyes.

"My little girl is so grown up," she exclaims. We giggle together as my father ruffles my hair.

“Don’t worry doe,” He comforts me. “We’ll be there with you the entire way.”

“Will Lucas be there too,” my eleven year old face lit up with hope of seeing my brother before I leave. My parents look at each other with a worryful look.

“Doe we have something we need to tell you,” My father began. “Do-Victoria, Lucas is a muggle remember. That means he can’t come and be in the magical world like you.”

“But, you can always write us,” My mother added.

“Right,” my father agreed. “And one more thing, we are purebloods, we come from a long line a of wizards and witches. So, you can’t tell anyone about Lucas.” my face went gave.

_I can’t tell anyone about Lucas…_

“Do you understand,” my father asked. “As far as Hogwarts knows you are the only child in your family, you can’t say anything, understand?” My father didn’t tell anyone about Lucas… in school is his last name even ours…

“Yes father,” My voice choked. “I understand.” I couldn’t believe I agreed to that, Lucas is my best friend. I vowed that day I will find a way to make Lucas magical.


	2. A Train Ride to a Place Where I Belong: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria gets on the Hogwarts Express to make friends and Go to where her whole family has gone before.

My father and mother had helped me pack the car. The drive to the train station was quiet, my parents couldn't see me off. None of my family could stay and show me around or be with me. I was on my own. The car pulled up to the train station, my parents glanced back and smiled at me.

 

“You're going to do swell,” my father announced. They looked at me with love as I left the car. I nabbed a nearby cart and loaded my clothes, books and barn owl, Lucas, on to it. I began to push the cart, it was a little heavy but I could push it with some time. As soon as I began to push it into the station my parents were gone. I looked back to wave goodbye one last time but they were already gone sighed and pushed the cart into the train station. The station was full of people, you couldn't tell the muggle from the wizard. I checked my pockets to find a ticket magically appearing, platform nine and three-quarters.

 _What….. Platform nine and three-quarters…_ I looked around to only see whole numbers. I stood there trying to find what i had i had to do when a red head family wised past me. I knew for a fact I've met them before. I put my back into pushing the cart towards the family.

 

“Hey Wait,” I yelled out, the family kept running. I called out once more when when the youngest boy turned around and stopped for me. I caught up to him and we ran toward platform nine and toward a wall. The rest his family were lined up by a wall. A blacked hair and blue eyed boy caught us with us as well. The red-headed woman turned around to search for her son and saw us three standing there.

 

“Well if it isn’t Victoria Langella,” She bellowed. “Why you look so much like your father.” The black haired boy walked up to the woman and said, “Excuse me.”

 

“Hello dear,” she said. “First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Victoria are new too.”  The thin redheaded boy seemed to have the same freckles as me.

 

“Yes,” the boy replied. “The thing is-- the thing is, i don't know how to----”

 

“How to get onto the platform?” She asked kindly, me and the boy nodded. “Not to worry,” she said. “All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, now before Victoria and Ron.” The black haired boy looked at her strangely.

 

“Er---okay,” he said. He seemed to have to gathered up the strength into run into a full wall. He dashed towards the wall and disappeared. I blinked a couple of times before seeing he's gone. Ron turned towards me and said,

 

“Pretty cool isn't it.” I nodded in agreement. The bigger woman turned toward me and gave me a hug.

 

“So Victoria, how are your parents?” She asked with a genuine look on her face.

 

“Their good ma’am,” i responded with a smile on my face.

 

“Very good,” she said. “I hope I'll be able to see them again, Ron and you will be good friends. You always were when you were younger.” I gazed questioningly at Ron trying to seek some answers but found none. He shrugged and started to run toward the wall, and like the previous boy, disappeared.

 

“Your turn sweetie,” the woman sing-songed. “I hope I'll see you again Langella.” I smiled and with no fear ran toward the wall.

 

I expected to feel something but I didn't. I opened my eyes to find steam coming from a magnificent train. “The Hogwarts Express” it read. I stood there looking at it, this world is exactly where I'm meant to be. I looked to find Ron who was by the black haired kid, I rushed up to them.

 

“A-are you really H-Harry Potter,” Ron asked as we boarded the train. The black haired boy turned and nodded.

 

“I can’t believe it,” I responded. “My parents talked about you a lot.” Harry kind of blushed and laughed. We loaded onto the train and found an empty compartment.

 

“Here we go,” Ron said and plopped down onto the seats. Harry sat the opposite of him and decided to join him.

 

“Well I'm Ron, Ron Weasley,” he said.

 

“I’m Victoria Langella,” I added.

 

“Well it's nice to meet you both,” Harry responses.

 

“All these kids have people to say goodbye to,” I said. “I wished my parents could say goodbye.” Harry smiled sadly at me. We jerked forward as the train began to move. Ron popped out of the window to wave to his mother and sister. Me and Harry joke around and wave at each other. Ron looked back and burst out laughing and fell onto the couch behind him. We all giggled for moments sharing stories and funny experiences until a cart full of candy and almost every sweet you can think of arrived.

 

“Anything off the trolley dears,” asked the kind old woman who was pushing the cart. Ron’s eyes nearly bulged out off head, but he sucked them back in and pulled out a disgusting looking bread like thing.

“No Thanks,” Ron nearly threw up. “I’m all set.” Harry looked at Ron and at me and then at the cart.

 

“We’ll take the lot,” he said pulling out gold coins out of his pockets. Ron gaped his mouth open not believing what he was seeing, I Couldn’t believe either. Ron, Harry and, I helped ourselves to candies and all kinds of wonders and so did Ron’s rat. Harry picked up a red and cream box,

 

“Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans,” Harry read out loud.

 

“They mean every flavor,” Ron said while chewing on some of his own candy. “There’s chocolate peppermint and, marmalade, but you can also get also spinach and liver and Tripe. George reckons he had a bogey flavored one once.” Harry popped one in his mouth while Ron put a orange taffy stick into his mouth and pulled hard to bite off a piece. I grabbed some Cauldron Cakes and took a bite.

 

“My parents would never let me have this many sweets,” I giggled. Ron and harry both smile up at me. Harry picked up a chocolate frog and examined the blue and gold packaging.

 

“These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they,” Harry asks. I laugh at how concerned he looked.

 

“It's only a spell,” Ron commented. “Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself.” Harry pulls the string to open the package to see a living chocolate frog. Harry’s face showed a surprised look as the frog ribbits and jumps out of the window.

 

“Oh, that's rotten luck,” I said.

“They've only got one good jump in them to begin with,” Ron added. Harry moves around his card to see the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

 

“Hey, I got Dumbledore,” Harry said excitedly. Harry seemed to truly love magic.

 

“I got about 6 of him,” Ron commented, I nudged him.

 

“Don’t ruin this for him,” I half whispered. Harry looked back at his card. You

 

“Hey, he's gone,” Harry exclaims.

 

“Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you,” I giggled. Ron’s rat squeaked from the bean box, trying to get Ron’s attention.

 

“This is Scabbers by the way, pitiful thing isn’t he,” Ron joked kind of disappointedly.

 

“Yeah,” I admitted.

 

“Just a little bit,” Harry said.

 

“Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow,” Ron said. “Wanna see.”

 

“Yeah,” Me and Harry said at the same time. Ron raises his wand and clears his throat,

 

“Ahem. Sun-,” Ron begins before a girl with frizzy, untamable dark hair, brown eyes, and protruding teeth walked in.

 

“Has anyone seen a toad,” she asked. “A boy named Neville's lost one.”

 

“No, I’m sorry,” I said. She turned toward Ron who still had his arm up.

 

“Oh, are you doing magic,” she observed.  “Let's see then.” Ron looked at me and Harry then continued with his spell.

 

“Aghhhemm,” Ron clears his throat for the second time. “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” A light shone from the box where the rat’s head was but nothing happened. Ron turned to me and Harry and shrugged. Me and Harry shrug back.

 

“Are you sure that's a real spell,” The girl kind of squeaks out. With no answer from us she scoffs and says, “Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example...,” She walked over to Harry and stood right in his face. Harry tenses while the girl recites her spell. “Oculus Reparo.” Harry’s glasses, which were broken with tape wrapping around them, repaired themselves. Harry pulled off his glasses examining them.

“That's better, isn't it,” she exclaimed. The girl took another good look at Harry and saw his scar on his forehead.  “Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?”

 

Ron with his mouth completely full says, “I’m Ron Weasley.”  Hermione’s face subtly scrunched up into a tiny look of disgust.

“Pleasure,” Hermione says slowly. She turns to me and smiles. I take the hint and decide to introduce myself.

 

“Victoria Langella,” I said proudly. I offered my hand, she took it and we shook hands with firm smiles on our faces. I could tell we’ll be good friends. Hermione rises up from the seat and starts to walk toward the door.

 

“You two better change into your robes,” she says turning back and glaring at the boys. “I expect we'll be arriving soon.” She smiles. She gets to the hall and turned back once more. “You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know,” She said pointing at Ron. “Just there.” She walks away while Ron wipes his nose embarrassedly.

 

Harry suddenly shot up from the red seats and started toward the hall.

 

“Where are you going,” Ron asked.

 

“To change into my robes like Hermione said.” And rushed out of the compartment. Ron and I look at each other exchanging looks of confusion and went on with our own little activities while chatting a little here and there. When a platinum blonde haired boy randomly walks into the compartment. He searched Ron’s face,

 

“A handmedown robe, red messed up hair, you must be a Weasley,” he sneered. Ron glared up at the blonde boy but didn't say anything. The boy turned to gaze at me. He seemed to stop whatever crude comment he was going to spit out.

 

“Are you a pure blood,” he asked. I wanted to say no but my parents prided themselves on me.

 

“Yes,” I answered with sort of an uneasy tone. His eyes widened and looked around for a second.

 

“Draco Malfoy,” He said proudly. He offered his hand which I accepted.

 

“Victoria Langella,” I responded. Draco stared at me creepily for a few seconds and then rushed to the exit.

 

“I’ll, um, see you around,” he said before rushing out of the compartment. Ron looked at me shocked and confused.

 

“What the bloody hell was that about,” he exclaimed. Harry at that moment walked back in dressed in the official Hogwarts uniform. He sat down with Ron while I quickly exited to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face. I had so much to live up to…. But not as much as my friends. I looked at the door to the bathroom, I feel bad. Here am I making a huge deal of living up to my parents when; Harry is the chosen one and is famous around the wizarding world, Ron has five older siblings who are almost nearly perfect and, Hermione is a muggle who somehow got accepted into Hogwarts by being extremely intelligent. What am I? Just another pureblood that got accepted into Hogwarts for being born into a certain family.

 

A voice echoed through the train: “We’ll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

 

I looked one last time into the mirror, no going back now. I rush to the compartment to find Ron and Harry shoving the remaining sweets into their pockets. I laugh and take some for myself. Harry laughs with me and rush quickly to join the rest of the students on the platform. Harry shivered in the cold and I understood what he was feeling. It was cold and dark on the platform.

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right Harry,” a voice sounded. Harry, Ron and I turn toward the big man with a ginormous beard. “C’mon, follow me-- any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!” We slipped and slid down a dark, narrow and, steep path. No one dared to say anything. The boy who apparently lost his toad sniffled once or twice.

 

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” the man boomed over his shoulder. “Jus’ round this bend here.”

 

All the first years ohhed as the narrow path evolved into a black lake and a humongous mountain and, right on top of the mountain was a vast castle. The windows twinkled with the lights from the stars, just one gaze at the wonder of the building can tell you that this place is magical. Ron, Harry and I turned to each other and smiled.

 

“No more’n four to a boat,” the large man called out. Ron, Harry and, Hermione rushed to a boat. I kind of got caught up in the people until I heard Harry call out my name. I turned to see Harry, Ron and, Hermione beckoning my to the boat. I smile with Harry and rushed over to their boat. I hopped in and sat next to Hermione.

 

“Everyone in,” The huge man called out once more. He had a boat all to himself because he was so large. “Right then,--- Forward!”

 

The little plethora of boats floated toward the castle in the mountains. All the children were silent, carefully examining the waters, which was very calm, and the castle above it. We sailed for a little bit getting closer and closer to the mountain.

 

“Heads down,” The man in the front shouted. As the students ducked their head the little boats carried them through the vines. They sailed into a dark tunnel ending up underneath the castle. There was a some kind of darkened harbor, the floor was littered with rocks and pebbles.

 

“Oy, you there! Is this your toad,” the large man asked while trying to get all the kids out of the boats. A kid with black hair and big teeth looked up with hope. I assumed that must mean that his name is Neville.

 

“Trevor,” Neville shouted. He ran toward the Leader of the group his hands opened wide to receive his pet toad. I giggled at how cute he was, Harry turned and smiled at me as we followed the huge man up a corridor. Lots of steps later we arrived at a huge oak wood door leading into the vast castle.

 

“Everyone here? You there, still have your toad,” the huge man asked. He reached up to the door and knocked three times with his gigantic fists.


	3. The Sorting Ceromony

The door swung open, Hagrid led us first years through the halls of the great castle. Up a grand staircase to an older woman standing at the top. 

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” She began. “Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.” The kids around me looked at each other, I would be lying if I said i wasn’t nervous.  “

Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” Draco looked at two boys behind him and smirked at them.

 

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” The Professor left quickly into a another set of huge doors. Draco Malfoy looked at his two friends and walked to me, Harry and, Ron. 

 

“It's true then,” He sneers “What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Students surrounding us began whispering to each other about Harry. 

“This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.” Ron starts snickering to himself. Of course after the events earlier I put my hand to signal him to stop. Draco shifted his gaze to Ron. Ron looked at me worriedly. 

“Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley,” Draco sneered the same slur to Ron. Ron’s faces went as red as his hair. I wanted to say something but Draco stepped on my words. 

“Well you’ll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco lifted up his hand for a handshake with a smirk on his face. Harry looked back at me and Ron with a gaze of friendship. Harry whipped his head to Malfoy and shot him the same smirk. 

 

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.” Harry sneered back. Draco’s smug looked was immediately dropped as he turned to meet my eyes. I gave him a tiny smile, so small that his goons couldn’t see it. Draco glared at me after I didn’t stand up for him. The huge doors ahead of us swing open again as the Professor walks back to us. She hits Malfoy on the shoulder with a rolled up piece of paper. Draco retreats with one last glare to the three of us. The Professor smiled at the us and said,

 

“Were ready for you now.”

 

The Professor led us into the the Great hall, the hall was filled with kids sitting at four different tables. The table at the end of the room was full of adults who I assumed to be the professors.  Candles were floating around the kids as they sat chatting with their fellow students after not seeing them for three months.. I wish I knew fellow wizards but my family wanted to hide Lucas kept me from interacting with others from the magic world. I looked up to the ceiling, an amazing skylight view. I looked up with a face of awe. I nudged Harry who looked up to the ceiling. He as I gawked together at the beautiful skyline. Hermione tapped me and Harry and lifted her head up high.

 

“It's not real, the ceiling,” She said bursting my bubble.  “It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” She walked forward to join the rest of her friends as Harry glances at me with an annoyed face. I looked at my feet remembering I had read that part of the book but, I had forgotten when I came into the room. It was just so much more magnificent than the book said. We gathered at the three steps before the platform with the professor’s table. 

 

“Alright, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words,” The older female professor had stated. The man, sitting at the center of the table, rises.

 

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce,’ He started with a shaky voice. “The first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” Me, Harry and, Ron looked at each other as the female professor stepped up once again. 

 

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.” Hermione looked around with wide eyes. She slowly walked up the the stool set up right in the middle of the elevated teachers platform. 

 

“Oh, no. Okay, relax,” she mumbled. Ron, Harry and, Draco all rolled their eyes,

 

“Mental that one,” Ron Whispered to me. “I’m telling you.” Harry nodded in agreement. You shot both of them a glare and playfully nudged them.  The Professor placed the old, rugged looking hat onto Hermione’s head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the hat began to move. 

 

“Ah, right then...hmm...right,” It spoke. “Okay...Gryffindor!!” Loud roars erupted from the table all the way to the right. Hermione’s face lit up as she sighed in relief. She hopped off the seat as the professor pick up the hat once more. She ran over to the table as welcoming arms pulled her to the seat. The professor looked once again to the list,

 

“Draco Malfoy,” she announced.

 

Draco saunters up proudly. He sits down confidently as the professor starts the lower the hat to his hat. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco’s head.

 

“SLYTHERIN,” 

 

The table all the way to the left screams as Malfoy, with a gigantic smirk on his face, glares at Harry, Ron and I. 

 

“There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin,” Ron whispered to me and Harry. I snicker seeing Draco as a big bully. Harry scoffed a bit as the professor read the next name off the the list. 

 

“Susan Bones.”

 

A small redhead girl nervously walked up to the hat. The hat scoffed a bit as it was put on her head. As the hat sorts her Harry gasps and quietly says ow. Ron and I whipped our heads quickly to our friend, ready to rush him to the doctor. 

 

“Harry, what is it,” Ron says. Harry stares straight forward and responses, “Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine.” Ron and I exchange glances and shrug. 

 

“HUFFLEPUFF,”  the table roared just like each other table. The little redhead skipped to the table happy to be out of the spotlight. The professor looked at the list and then smirked at Ron.

 

“Ronald Weasley,” Ron gulped and galced at me and Harry. He walks up to the stool. He sat down as the hat immediately started sorting.

 

“ Ah! Another Weasley,” Ron looked so nervous. He began to sweat just the tiniest bit.  “I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!!” Cheers again. Ron Sighs and walks to the far right table. He throws me and Harry a look, I giggle and wave at him. The Professor announces the next student,

 

“Harry Potter,” Suddenly the whole room goes silent. I nudge him quickly toward the platform. He looks back at me and starts to the raised up stool. The hat was placed on his head as every single student were on the edge of their seat to see where the boy wonder would be placed.

 

“Hmm...difficult, very difficult,” that hat commented making Harry even more nervous that he already was. “Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”   
  
“Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin,” I hear Harry whisper.    
  
“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know,” hat bends down trying to make eye contact but Harry looks away.  “It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? 

 

“Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin,” Harry sounds again.

 

“Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!!” There was an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table. He glances at me sweetly as the two Weasley twins cheer.    
  


“We got Potter! We got Potter!” 

 

I looked around to find everyone staring at me. I didn’t realize I was the last student, I started to walk up when the professor called,

 

“Victoria Langella,” I sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on my head. I could see everyone's eyes on me but, I could also see all of them as well. The Hat fidgeted a couple of time before of speaking,

 

“Well, well, well,” I started to sweat. “One of the greatest love stories, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin,” I heard a couple of kids gasp, people's jaws dropped. I blushed as the sorting continued. “You would do in Hufflepuff or Slytherin….SLYTHER….wait… I’m started to sense something.” All of the Slytherins were now staring at me, I was almost placed in their house after all. “Bravery…… Very very strong sense of bravery, and a vision…. Well to fulfill your destiny… GRYFFINDOR!!!” Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood up and screamed for me. I stopped sweating as I ran toward the table receiving glares from all the Slytherins on the way, not that i mind though.  Harry and Ron pulled me to the seat in between them. 

 

The female Professor clicks her spoon against her cup. 

 

“Your attention please,” Harry, Ron and I all looked to her as Dumbledore stands up once again. He took a deep breath, “Let the feast…. Begin!”

 

A magnificent dinner had suddenly appeared before me. Every type of food my mother has ever was right in front of me. Harry’s eyes bulge out of his his. 

 

“Wow…” He mumbles. Ron hadn’t wasted anytime and started digging into the food as soon as possible. Harry and I laughed as Ron stuffed his face.

 

“What,” He asked, only making me and Harry laugh harder. Ron still had no idea why we were laughing, he shrugged and went back to his food.  As we ate enjoyed some conversation between our new housemates. 

 

“I'm half and half,” A kid named Seamus states. “Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.” I almost choked on my food laughing. Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head, pops out.  Ron and I let out a bit of a scream. Fifth years snicker at us and joke about their first day.

 

“Hello! How are you,” The ghost asks. I laugh as Ron could barely move. “Welcome to Gryffindor.” The ghost said to me. I give him a warm smile back as more ghosts fill the hall. I hear others give off the same scream as me and Ron had.

 

“Hello, Sir Nicholas,” Ron’s older brother asked the ghost. The ghost, Nick, whipped around to see Perfect Precy. “Have a nice summer?”   
  
“Dismal,” the ghost groaned. “Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied.” The ghost begins to float away before ron speaks up with chicken in his mouth,   
  
“Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!”   
  
“I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind,” the ghost spat returning to the table.   
  


“Nearly headless,” Hermione questioned. “How can you be nearly headless?”   
  
“Like this,” the ghost says as he grabbed his head and pulled it to the side, his head is hanging on just by a thread.   
  
“Ahh!” Ron yelled at the scene before him.   
  
“Eugh,” Hermione and I looked away from the sight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
